White Day
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Just short stories about how each felt about the other on White Day. Pairings: Find out for yourself :D Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this story plot.
1. Shinich-Conan & Ran

**Just an idea that popped into my head, mostly about the thoughts of the lovers in the White Day episode, episodes 608-609, when they receive their White Day gifts. They're just shot stories though.**

_**Chapter 1: Shinichi and Ran (Won't go into details since it was showed.)**_

Conan looked, relieved, at Ran's smile as she sucked the cough drops in her mouth. _Well, I wished I could have gotten her something better considering I already knew that she had already recovered. But then again, when I last talked to her, it was during the time that she still had that cold so it won't make sense as to how Shinichi knew that she had already recovered. I swear, I must act less detective-like around her. She picks up the noticing-even-the-slightest-detail trait from me pretty fast._

"Conan-kun, you want some? They're sweet!"

"Eh? Ah… M-Mm!" He nodded and took one from Ran. _I guess one wouldn't hurt._ He thought as he sucked the candy-like cough drop. _Hey, she's right! It is sweet! Maybe I should beg her for more later._

_I'm so happy! Shinichi received my feelings! And he even returned them! But this case that he's working on must be hard, if it takes this long for him to solve it. I wonder when will he be back for good? Shinichi… At least, I know that I'll wait for eternity for you, Shinichi._

**That's it for the Shinichi and Ran's case and in case you're wondering, the last part was Ran's thoughts.**


	2. Shiratori & Kobayashi

**This one is a Shiratori and Kobayashi fanfic. Man, I swear to you, when I searched this pairing in Fanfiction, imagine my HORROR when I saw that there was only ONE fanfic about them!**

_**Chapter 2: Shiratori and Kobayashi**_

_I wonder what she'll like? I bought so many for her, it might be one of it._ Shiratori thought.

"_**Shiratori-keiji, she'll like anything you buy. After all, it's not the presents, but the thoughts that counts."**_

"_**I-I see. Say, Conan-kun, are you really just a elementary school kid?" His only reply was a nod and a child-like smile.**_

_Hmm… Conan-kun may be right. I can't worry about this._

_Shi-Shiratori-san… He bought this many presents just for me? So he does care after all. He gave me so many presents on White Day even though I didn't give him anything on Valentine Day. I'm feeling a little guilty now. But maybe I can make it up to him by telling him __**that**__. He'll probably be overjoyed if I told him that I'm ready to become lovers with him._ Giggling a little, she started to daydream._ If everything goes well, we might even be married and expecting a child one day._

**Ok, so I've been caught. Yeah, I like this pairing but has never really gotten the characters' personality or something.**


	3. Makoto & Sonoko

**Next up is… Makoto and Sonoko! I can't say I don't feel sorry for Makoto since Sonoko has so many wants…**

_**Chapter 3: Makoto and Sonoko**_

"Say, Makoto-san? You really aren't changing your mind?" Sonoko's voice rang over the phone.

"Like I said, I'm getting on it. Wait for me, I'll come flying from the ends of hell just for the girl I love." Sonoko blushed.

"T-Then you'd better hurry before I get tired of waiting for you." She managed to stutter out.

"I know. I'm already five minutes away from your house. Just five minutes."

"I got it. Five minutes. I'll be expecting you." And she hung up. Makoto sighed. _Sometimes, I wonder why I fell in love with her. But then again, no one can help Love._ He glanced at the extremely big box he was carrying. _I bet she'll be surprised._

"All this, for me?" Makoto nodded. Sonoko grinned and hugged Makoto tightly.

"Thanks a lot, Makoto!" Makoto smiled.

"You're welcome, Sonoko." _Happy White Day, my love._

**Again, I like the pairing, but can't quite grasp their characters.**


	4. Kogoro & Eri

**This chapter is about a certain married-but-living-separately couple. Sometimes I wished they will just be honest and get back together. They don't know what a child feels when his/her parents live separately or divorce.**

_**Chapter 4: Kogoro and Eri**_

_Remind me why I even prepared that biscuit as a White Day present to Miss-know-it-all-lawyer? Something must be going on with me. But then again, maybe it is about time I change my habits and that we both come back together. I do miss her though. Maybe it's because I actually didn't want us to be living separately. Maybe I need her._ He sighed as he went back to bed and fell asleep.

_He remembered. I'm glad. Huh? Why am I glad that that Mr-flirty-detective remembered White Day? Maybe he was all I've ever needed. Maybe it's about time I forgive him and come back. He did say all those after all. Well, I'll think about it more and maybe, just maybe, I might consider it._

**Short story, probably lame, and as usual, can't help making them OOC, if that's what you think they are.**


	5. Megure & Midori

**On with Megure and Midori! Sorry that the chapters are so short.**

_**Chapter 5: Megure and Midori**_

_Is he serious?! I made a big feast for him on Valentine Day and he doesn't even give me something on White Day!_ Midori took out a bottle of alcohol, planning to drink her anger away with a little alcohol, but as she thought, she grew angrier and ended up drinking more than she had planned to. She continued to drink but was interrupted when her cellphone rang abruptly. _It's already night? Didn't realise that. Why is that octopus calling me now anyway?_ She proceeded to scream at Megure but stopped when he said something.

"Beside the fridge, in the second drawer." _I hope she'll like it and forgive me. _Midori went to check said drawer only to find a present addressed to her awaiting her. She couldn't help but smile and forgive her husband. Of course, she'd be happy to make a big feast to fill her husband's stomach's worth of lunch and dinner, with a very big smile.

**Finished! Next up is my favourite pairing from Detective Conan so their chapter may be longer than the rest.**


End file.
